Fleeing with your heart!
by lozzy774
Summary: The final battle is over, but something tragic happens to harry and hermione runs away before realising something at the end when its too late!
1. Prologue

Fleeing with your heart

**Story: Harry Potter **

**Style: Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter: Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable **

**Author: Lauren **

**AN: Heya everyone this is my first fanfiction story so if u have any tips please feel free to let me know anyway this is my first chapter I promise to make sure the chapters start getting longer. Well on with the story!**

**

* * *

As the young man of 17 that Harry James Potter had become, lay there, he felt a sense of peacefulness. Something he had not experienced in a long, long time! The handsome man lying there could almost sense people talking in the background but he couldn't be sure.**

Suddenly he remembered- he remembered it all too painfully. He didn't want to, but as soon as the terrible events clicked into place he was haunted by the images of his past.

Hermione silently cried for the love of her life, for lying on the stiff St Mungos hospital bed in front of her was where he lay. Absentmindedly she reached across and stroked a stray lock of raven hair back; she noticed there were hushed tones coming from outside the door of the private hospital room she had fought for, for her best friend and long time lover. Curiosity as usual got the better of Hermione Granger the smartest witch of her age.

Slowly and carefully she crept forwards on her tiptoes, towards the door casting a spell on her way meanwhile muttering under her breath;

"Dear god, I hope this works,"

She whispered to incantation for the advanced snorus she had been working on, where the affects only worked for the caster!

Quietly she high fived herself and had a silly grin on her face that she hadn't had since before she graduated from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. However the piece of news that brought her out of her gleeful state was nothing to be happy about or so Hermione thought!

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I have brought you here to discuss the welfare of your daughter. I feel that when we tell her about, as you both agree is best, the fact we will be turning Mr. Potters life machines off…"

At that moment Hermione drowned out the rest of the world and crumpled to the ground in an emotional heap, feeling no more reason for life if they were going to take her Harry away from her!

As the healer along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the fairly large room that accommodated Harry, they were shocked with what they witnessed.

Because there, lying at the foot of the bed was a sobbing girl, a young lady to be exact, a young lady with soft brown gentle curls framing her delicate face that was lined with visible stained salty wetness rolling down towards the highly polished floor!

"Oh…" Hermione's mother exclaimed as she rushed over to her only daughter's side.

"Hermione dear, whatever is the matter? Did something happen?"

"Get the hell off of me you liar, how can you all stand there and pretend everything's fine. I heard OK I heard everything! I need to know these things now how can I trust any of you ever again? How could you? I don't believe you, Harry has been through more than any of you could ever dream of and you want to throw that away? Why? How could you? And most importantly, how could you do this to me?"

The reply her mother received was at an octave that sounded remotely along the lines of a banshee, something that a mother would never ever expect to hear from their daughter. The response took almost all of Hermione's energy.

Finding a tiny bit of energy locked up inside of her she wobbled over to Harry and whispered so everyone had to strain their ears to hear.

"I think I love him,"

And after her final peace offer she bent over and kissed his head before the troubled teenager apperating away with a soft pop and a broken heart leaving three very confused adults in her wake!


	2. Robotic day

**Fleeing with your heart**

**Story: Harry Potter **

**Style: Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter: Robotic day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable **

**Author: Lauren **

**AN: Heya everyone I'm back with another chapter I hope you all liked the last one and as I promised this one is longer! Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

A week later Hermione was laying on stiffly on a bed at the wizarding pub/hotel the leaky cauldron. She hadn't been back to St Mungos since that terrible incident, truth be told she was too scared, no, she was terrified at the prospect of what she might find!

She sighed inwardly at the thought of the raven haired boy who had stolen her heart and soul. A silent tear rolled down her cheek from her puffy eyes making yet another raw red track at the thought of never getting to tell him her true feelings for him!

Sighing for what seemed the hundredth time Hermione heaved herself up from the bed and hobbled towards the bathroom.

Once inside she found herself robotically cleaning her face from any trace of a tear, she longed to object 20 minutes later when she found herself strolling out the door purse in hand, but she just couldn't find the energy. It was as though she was drawn towards the high street as she found herself walking strongly down the never ending road.

Just as quickly as the adrenaline rush had started, it finished just as she came towards a familiar shop.

Hermione half collapsed, half fell through the door to the twins-Fred and George's joke shop! Stumbling through the crowd she noticed the twins just as she reached the counter!

"Hello,"

"Hermione,"

"Long time,"

"No see,"

"Could we,"

"Possibly,"

"Help you,"

"With anything?"

Fred and George announced as usual finishing each others sentences. It was normally it was quite funny, but today of all days she just wished they'd shut up.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private, I really need someone to talk to, please?"

Hermione stated once again her actions went against what she really wanted to do for the second time that day!

"Sure!" replied George in a bit calmer tone.

Thank god they've calmed down enough maybe this whole talking to them wont be so hard after all. Even if I don't want to, Hermione mumbled to herself.

A few minutes later found Hermione pacing the back room mulling over what she could possibly say, when out of the blue a snowy white owl that Hermione instantly recognized as Hedwig who belonged to Harry flew up to the window and started tapping the glass with her beak.

Fred after hearing the tapping noise turned and swiftly opened the window allowing Hedwig entry. Then taking the letter he sat down to read. After reading he carefully thought over the contents before handing it over to his brother so he could do the same.

A few moments later and Hermione's short temper came back in full swing with a vengeance. She was clearly confused and it showed on her face. She watched for a few seconds more at the funny faces they were pulling at each other and often glancing at her before she blew.

"For gods sake just spit it out and tell me what the god damn letter said,"

Hermione got a terrified feeling in the pit of her stomach as she heard her conscience telling her; telling her to run, flee just get away. But then at the same time gut instinct forced her to stay persuading her that fate had brought her here and fate wouldn't let her get away again. But as all this madness ran around her body she began to realize that you can keep running from your problems.

So dreading the answer she asked more calmly.

"Its alright I'm OK…just…what does the letter say…I…I, I need to know!" she almost pleaded with every word somehow feeling this is really, truly why she had had to come here.

"Oh Hermione," Fred started.

"We're so, so, so, sorry!" George finished.

"W-w-wha-what is it? She stuttered slightly in a questioning tone.

"Hermione this isn't easy on any of us…we're so sorry" Fred embraced her in a gentle hug while whispering softly in her ear the message she would not be likely to forget anytime soon.

"No, no, nooooooooo!" she wailed softly finding a new sense of comfort in Fred's homemade jumper curtsy of Mrs. Weasly! The cursed message Fred had whispered in her ear still fresh in her mind!

"It's Harry!"


	3. Harrys tale

**Fleeing with your heart**

**Story: Harry Potter **

**Style: Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter: Harry's tale!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable **

**Author: Lauren **

**AN: Heya sorry I didn't update sooner I said yesterday but I had to baby sit so I didn't have time. Sorry again. And thank you so much MileyCyrus1015 for reading and reviewing and yes I will keep writing if only for your sake! LoL k on with the story! **

Louder and louder the screams rose, tossing and turning the little droplets of sweat beads increased rapidly in numbers as the events of that fateful night flashed before him. It was the night of June 1st that fate decided to play the mean card!

****

Deadly spells were fired at random targets hoping to catch the enemy as people dodged many wandering curses! Thinking back to 3 hours previously the young boy was plenty confused at how quick events could change.

**3 hours previous:**

People bustled in and out of the great hall, however when professor Dumbledore stood and clapped once the whole student body gave him their attention. The chatter soon had died down and the headmaster began his speech. But most children noticed that the constant twinkle in his eyes was absent from the old mans face.

"Pupils may I have your attention please. It appears as though the end is closing in. meaning we are under attack; normally I wouldn't ask this but anyone over third year who is willing to fight please can you stand to the right!"

He paused for a few moments in his speech to wait for his students to sort themselves out. He was fascinated as all of Gryffindor, most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and also humorously half of Slitherin third years all moved to the right.

"Where was I…oh yes…anyone left who wishes to help with the injured please go to the left."

Once again he paused while waiting for the rest of the students to sort themselves out. Now all that remained were three menacing Slitherin boys, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"OK you three what is the reason for you and only for not moving?"

Many moments passed and the famous trio began to get anxious so the self-consciously reached into there robes for their wands, being careful not to draw too much attention.

"Long live Voldemort!" screamed Malfoy. A split second later the three goons were flat on their back, stunned and tied tightly in ropes.

As the school looked towards the source of the attack they weren't surprised to find three teens with satisfied looks on their faces, wands still drawn. They also had a look on their faces that just dared anyone else to give them a reason to curse their ass into the next dimension.

"Quickly now people if you fighting stay here everyone else follow madam Pomfry and Snape- and no he is not a death eater!" he said the last part clearly to the trio and they caught his drift as they sheepishly looked down at their shoes. "Anyway we have a lot to do in little time so you all must hurry…well what are you all still here for go…GO!" he announced raising his voice slightly at the end.

Painfully many students said goodbyes to friends and family alike for some what could be the last time. Once everyone who was going was gone, everyone turned their attention back to the aging headmaster.

Forty-five minutes later and everyone had a role in the fight and a position on the squad. With everything in place all that was left were three people: Harry, Hermione and Ron. The three teens had gone off a short while ago to change into their order robe.

Last summer someone in the ministry found out about the prophecy and leaked it to the press, soon the whole wizarding world had found out-including Voldemort. Consequently they were asked to join the order for their own safety. A few months after joining however, attacks grew steadily in frequency. So as Hermione sensible as she was had everyone a golden silk robe that reflected minor spells and was feather light. Harry had given Hermione a light peck on the cheek as thanks but no one noticed but Ron about the beetroot red color her face turned quickly afterwards.

Back to the present day a little bit after they had entered the students present watched as Hermione and Ron were whispering a short way off away from Harry. They were slightly scared at the fact that she was breaking down and crying on Ron's shoulder just before a battle!

"What if something terrible happens Ron, you know how I feel, and I might never get to tell him what I've confessed to you. Wha…wha…what if…if he, he…" just then her sentence trailed off completely as she broke into uncontrollable sobs hiccupping here and there.

"Hermione please, calm down. It'll be alright. OK. He's the boy who lived; he did it once he can do it again! He just needs us to be strong. I'm here for you; you don't need to go through this alone." Ron calmly replied to her sobs fighting the urge to cry himself as he remembered the days he started to notice Hermione as a girl and had been intending to ask her out, but then she confessed her feeling for his best friend. Yes he was disappointed, but he wasn't going to ruin Harry's chances while he had them because 1. He was just too late and 2. He had his eye on a particular blonde Ravenclaw at the moment and if he made it out of this alive he planned a romantic (well as romantic as Ron could be) trip to hogs Meade. Ron who snapped back into reality noticed everyone watching them, including Harry. Suddenly as if Hermione noticed them as well she backed off wiping her eyes.

The next hour and a half flashed by quickly, with Hermione barely taking it in. Just catching the odd word and gathered they were talking about tactics.

All of a sudden people started getting up and began to move. Hermione was still unsure of what was going on and her face showed her confusion, but then her heart beat began to pick up speed.

Harry had not taken his eyes off of Hermione the whole time Dumbledore was speaking. He just couldn't. Her soft brown eyes captured him and he could sense she was worried. He also noticed that she was nibbling cutely at her lower lip.

Stop, this is Hermione for god sake. She's my best friend not my crush! Oh but why does she had to do that it just makes me want to kiss those irresistible lips.

As Harry battled with his hormones Ron elbowed him in the ribs, hard, so he had to tear his eyes away from her and turned to the ginger boy and gruffly said,

"What!"

Ron looked a bit taken aback, but then quickly recovered before continuing while carefully choosing his words.

"They're here." When Harry looked back blankly Ron continued, "The death eaters they're here they got past the wards and are trying to blast down the gate."

The reply he received was Harry sprinting off towards Hermione.

Running quietly over he reached down took her hand and pulled her easily up, snapping her out of her trance before leaning over and giving her a huge hug.

"Hermione if we don't make it out alive there's something I have to tell you. I…"

Just then there was a loud bang and Dumbledore rushed in ordering them to get in position, the fight was to begin!


	4. The End

Story: Harry Potter

Style: Adventure/Romance

Chapter: The End

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable

Author: Lauren

AN: This will be the last chapter cause im sick of this story and want it over with please read and review no flames please constructive critisism only!

Back to the sobbing young woman it was hard to get a word in edgeways as Fred was still helplessly watching her cry while

George gave him a sympathetic look mixed with guilt, guilt that he could think of nothing to do to ease her pain!

Suddenly there was antoher familiar pecking on the window as the distraught Hermione shuffled her way towards the vast

pane of glass and allowed entry yet again to the snowy white bird, while watching her land gracefully on the arm of a

nearby couch, before she herself slumped rather ungracefully into another one. Hedwig wisely comtemplated each person in

the room few a few tense silent moments, in which she slowly took flight after a few circuits round the large room and

proceeded to land soundlessy onto the arm of the familiar witches chair.

A slow struggle later, through her emotional state, the young witch finally managed to remove the new scroll of parchment

off of the patient owls leg, preventing any causuality to the bird, herself of the letter. Before carefully undoing

the clasp an the letter and reading it as follows:

Dearest Hermione,

If you are reading this the most probable senario is I am already dead. I am so sorry you are having

to do this, however there is a few things I need you to know that I never had the chance to say to you, during the

many years I knew you. The final battle will be a tragic one, many will be lost from both sides and you are probalby

reading this after all these events. I hope I can remain strong and at the moment i am not afraid to die as long as I

have the peace of mind that it was all for the greater good! I realise there is a high chance that even if I do succeed

in this unbelievable task fate has sent to me and rid the world of this evil, and to help give everyone that small

piece of happiness we all deserve I may not be so lucky as to make it out alive. Although I'm starting to think mabey

this was my destiny all along that this was all I was destined to do? We'll never know for sure will we! What I really

wanted to address this letter about was that I have other feelings for you Hermione I have been feeling these for quite

a while now but never really knew how to tell you; I suppose in the simplist of terms I'm in love with you I hope you

will remember me always no matter what happens to me.

Love always,

Harry ?

2 Months later:

Hermione layed a single flower on top of a fresh grave inscribed in the stone was: Here lies Harry James Potter a friend,

a son, a lover and savior to the wizarding world. Fresh tears rolled down the young womans pale face as she thought

about her late love. All the unspoken things between them now came tumbling out as she spent the best part of the day

talking to what many passers-by thought was herself, but to her it was her world whistling past her, it was her Harry

talking back to her in the wind, it was the other half to her soul.

As she got up to leave she felt drowned in sorrow but somehow lighter now she had relised herself of her past hauntings.

Walking slowly through the grand wrought iron gates a single thought crossed her mind never run from your problems they

just come back to haunt you...

The End 


End file.
